This invention relates generally to interleaving devices and more particularly to interleaving devices for processing energy signals to various type logic devices.
Interleaving devices, generally known as signal duplicating and combining devices, are used for processing energy signals, and particularly optical images. These devices have been used whenever signals are to be combined or duplicated such as is necessary in recording heads, in connecting various logic devices in computers and in forming various computer components.
One prior art device utilizes layers of optical fibers which are fastened together by cement to form optical ribbons. These ribbons typically contain 128 optical fibers. The optical ribbons are cut at an angle with respect to the axis defined by the linearly arranged optical fibers. The preferred angle cut is about 12 degrees with respect to the axis of the fibers. The various cut ribbons are alternately stacked as odd and even layers where the odd layers are even layers flipped over. The result is a solid structure in the shape of a trapezoid. When two separate images are inputted to the wide end the two images will emerge as a combined image at the narrow end. Conversely, when a single image is inputted to the narrow end two separate images will emerge from the wide end.
One disadvantage of the above prior art device is that when two separate images are inputted at the wide end a large portion of the transmitted images are lost out at the sloped or side faces of the trapezoidal structure. Thus, the combined image will not be as bright as the intensity of the two images when added together.
Another disadvantage is that when one image is inputted at the narrow end only a portion of the optical fibers located at the wide end will carry the image. Thus, the overall efficiency of the interleaver is decreased.
A further disadvantage is that the trapezoidal configuration makes combining interleavers with other interleavers or other image processing devices difficult thus necessitating costly and bulky interconnecting devices.
In other similar prior art devices the individual layers are formed of a single piece material, such as glass or plastic, and are formed as trapezoidal structures. These structures are alternately layered to form a large trapezoidal structure or layered to form a block having a V-shaped cut on one surface. The energy inputted to the various faces are internally reflected by the sides of the individual side faces of each trapezoidal structure so they eventually emerge from another face area.
One limitation of the above prior art device is that because a number of individual energy carrying conduits are not used in each layer structure a large energy loss occurs within the layers. Another shortcoming is the expense of making such interleavers because the sides must be accurately formed for total internal reflection. A further disadvantage is the difficulty of connecting several interleavers with other energy processing devices when configured in this manner.